


Helper

by ArtsyClumps



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Blue Paladin! Coran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyClumps/pseuds/ArtsyClumps
Summary: Lance was very young when the war broke out in Altea. His father hid him away in a cryo pod, promising to come back for him as soon as it was safe. 10,000 years later he wakes up in the arms of the Altean Royal Adviser with the Heir to the Altean throne standing over the both of them.Prologue: The boy in the Cryo-Pod





	

**Author's Note:**

> Allura and Coran find another Altean

Coran found his pod shortly after going through a whole system diagnosis once all the lions were found. He was hidden in the most secure part of the castle, the nursery and children's quarters. It was a safe place reserved for any lost child or pregnant mother that was encountered by the crew, the area was fully equipped with all the latest Altean technology to care for a baby and expecting mother. It also had its own set of cryo-pods for life-threatening cases. Coran looked through the other pods to see if there were others, he found none. He looked up the boy's vitals and personal information and found that he knew who the little boy was.

His name was Lance and Coran would sometimes see him with the engineers and pilots of the castle ship, he was one of the few children that lit up when Coran started telling a tale. If Coran remembered correctly his father was a pilot. The young Altean had also wanted to be a pilot, but he spent his work hours in the med bay with his mother because he was too young to fly the simulators. Coran distinctly remembers Lance's distressed mother fussing over her child, when he snuck out to watch the engineers repair the blue lion's thrusters without her permission.

Selfish as it was Coran was happy to have found the boy, it meant that another piece of Altea had been saved and there may be more in the future. It also meant that if they decided to take Lance out of the cryo-pod, the lad would have to face a very harsh reality.

The human paladins were all in their rooms, tired and asleep. Coran made his way to Allura's room to tell her the news.

* * *

 

"Do you know where my father is?" Lance's voice sounded so quiet and small when he came out of the pod, it broke Allura's heart. She knelt down beside Coran and placed a gentle hand on the young boy's head, patting it comfortingly.

"I--" Allura began to rethink her words, debating with herself on how to best to tell the small Altean boy in front of her that their home and its people were long gone. She didn't want to tell him, he looked no older than 8 rotations old. Allura knew that he wouldn't take the loss well. She known of him, he was the son of a cruiser pilot in her father's battalion before the war broke out she would sometimes see him in the hangers loudly talking with engineers and other pilots. She distinctly remembered him boasting about how he would become the best pilot in the planet one day. Allura did not see that loud cheerful boy in front of her, she saw a scared shivering child that needed comfort and reassurance.

"How about we get you some warm clothes first and a little bit of food first? We need to get you to stop shivering"

**Author's Note:**

> no update schedule


End file.
